Spartan Appearance
by HeroHunter2
Summary: Spartan B-002 awakens on an abandoned frigate, (after being thought to be dead) falling from the orbit of an unknown planet. With little to no choice the Spartan decides to grab a pelican and make his way to the surface of the planet. Only to find something that he never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm a new writer with little to no experience in writing stories, feel free to write reviews and suggestions. This story is my first and I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 1

Entering Orbit

 _Aboard the UNSC DOMINATOR, a UNSC Paris class frigate, Spartan_ B-002 Conner is unconscious and is the only survivor of a slipspace malfunction from a covenant CAS assault carrier.

Waking up to loud blaring alarms isn't something anyone wants to hear after almost dying.

 _I thought I'd be dead by now. The explosion of that covenant CAS should have destroyed the ship_. _Why the hell am I still alive? Guess I should see what's happening anyways._

I get up off the cold metal floor and makes his way to the nearest window to see if l can see anything, sure enough I find myself falling out of obit towards a planet I don't recognize.

 **"Well isn't that just amazing!"**

I start off down the hallway towards the hanger and pass the ships armory along the way.

 _Might as well get some supplies_.

I then grab a battle rifle and attach it to my back and grab a few other weapons, ammo for them, grenades and head for the hangar once again. Once there I get in a pelican and fire up it's engines and haul ass out of the hangar. As I clear the hangar and most of the devris from the ship, a piece of debris hits my pelican and damages the left engine forcing me to make a crash landing.

 **"Shit! The hell was that?!"**

I then crash land about 250 kilometers from the wreckage of the frigate, knocked unconscious for the next 2 and a half hours I wake up close to sunset to scratches on the outer hull of the pelican.

What _the hell could that be_ , I think reaching for my battle rifle on my back.

 **A/N**

 **I had to revise the chapter a little. Only minor changes but definitely needed.**

 **I don't have a schedule for my writing, lately I'm a little busy and don't really have any time to write. I will be putting out a new chapter soon, I can't say when exactly but soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading my first chapter, please give me your thoughts and suggestions on this. As I have said I am new to writing and I look forward to any and all feedback. Hope you all enjoy this fanfic crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I've been busy and really tired lately and haven't had the time to write anything. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Also I don't own RWBY or Halo. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Halo belongs to... whoever it belongs to, 343 industries I guess.**

 _I wake up...alive...and now I don't know where I am. And there's something outside... possibly hostile...how could this get any worse._

The bay door of the pelican opens and the Spartan steps out cautiously and scans his surroundings carefully. He goes back in and grabs his duffle bag of supplies and steps out again and is faced with a solid black animal with bone-like patches on it that resembles a wolf of some kind off to the right of the pelican.

 _What...the...hell..is that._

The creature doesn't seem to notice the Spartan and walks up to the pelican eyeing it curiously. The Spartan sets the bag down and slowly raises his weapon aiming it at the wolf creature.

 _I don't know any planets with things like this on them. this planet probably hasn't been colonized by the UNSC yet. But I wonder if this thing is aggressive._

At that point the wolf sees the Spartan and charges at him.

 _Well... I guess that answers my question._

The Spartan fires his battle rifle at the creature. Bullets rip through it's hide and after not even half a clip the wolf drops to the ground dead.

The Spartan grabs his bag and starts heading for the wreckage of the frigate.

 _If it is like a wolf then it probably runs in packs_.

He activates his active camoflauge and disappears from sight to avoid anymore contact until he reaches his destination. He turns around to get one last look at the thing that attacked him and sees more of the strange creatures emerging from the forrest.

 _Well...guess I was right._

He then continues on to his destination.

30 minutes go by and he arrives at the wreakage of what was a UNSC frigate. He begins rummaging through the debris looking for something. When he finds his objective (one of the ships terminals) he pulls a data chip out of his helmet and plugs it into the terminal and activates it. The ships onboard A.I. appears and looks at the Spartan.

"It's about time you got me. I was getting worried about you."

The A.I. is an A.I. fragment resembling a woman wearing a long skin tight dress with a slit along the lower left leg allowing better movement.

" **Come** **on..we need to go before anything curious shows up."** His voice being filtered through his helmet.

"Right.. I'm ready. Pull me." The A.I. vanishes from sight and the Spartan pulls the data chip from the terminal with it glowing slightly. He places it back into his helmet and a cold chill shoots down his spine.

"Don't get us both killed" the A.I. says through his speakers in his helmet.

 **"I think I've had enough trying to avoid death for one day."**

"By the way my name is Alexus. SN: ALXS 2045-9 onboard A.I. for the U.N.S.C. Dominator," Alexus says.

 **"I'm Spartan** **B-** **002 Conner, better get used to being in here with me...we may be here a while."**

"I understand, before the ship crashed I did a short scan of the planet and the surrounding area. It seems we are no longer in UNSC space, and the moon..."

 **"What about the moon?"**

"It's hard to explain... you'll see it tonight."

The Spartan cloaks himself and begins searching the wreckage for survivors and anything useful. He finds a few Convenant weapons and tech laying around and picks up an energy sword and activates it, makes sure it works, then deactivates it and places it on his side. He then continues his search.

At the edge of the wreakage a seemingly invisible being stands over a bear like creature watching the Spartan before heading towards the forest beyond.

 **A/N**

 **OMG I PHYSICALLY FACEPALMED MYSELF WHEN I REALIZED I DIDN'T FINISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE PUBLISHING IT! I am so sorry for that, I guess that's what I get for writing this while being half asleep.**

 **Anyways I fixed it and I will be putting out more chapters, though I am having writers block, and I hope you guys enjoy what little I have right now. But yes as always be sure to leave comments, suggestions and anything else for me and I'll try to respond.**

 **OH AND DON'T MIND THE INVISIBLE CHARACTER... IT'S NOT THERE... IT'S INVISIBLE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Ok...first things first...this goes out to my sister who decided to put my name in the comments and suggestions below. THERE ARE USERNAMES FOR A REASON AND THAT REASON IS THAT SOMETIMES PEOPLE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW WHO OR WHAT THEIR NAME IS, SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN WITHOUT ASKING THEM FIRST.**

 **Ok...now that that's out of the way I hope you all like this chapter because I am going to try to make it longer than the ones before as those were simply to introduce the characters and set the stage for what is to come.**

I **don't own anything except for my OC and my ideas. Halo is owned by 343 and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Location ** _: Unknown_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

 ** _Date: Unknown_**

 ** _Time jump: One day after crash_**

 **"Alexus are you sure we're headed the right way?"**

Conner says breathing slightly harder than normal, as he hikes through a wooded area.

"If my calculations are correct there should be some form of civilization just over that mountain there. Though I find it strange that all we've seen so far has been those creatures. They are very peculiar."

 **"Peculiar...Alexus they evaporate into smoke after they die. That's just fucking weird. I have never seen anything do that...before."**

Conner then activates his active camouflage and raises his battle rifle and scans his surroundings.

 _Motion tracker lit up for a brief moment...do you know what it was Alexus?_

Conner says through his neural implant to the A.I. as he continues to search for any movement on his tracker and anything he can see.

 _Negative.. I'm not picking up anything now. Wait...over to your right there's a abnormally large movement headed this way. I recommend we double-time it out of here._

Alexus's voice resonates throughout his mind sounding a little concerned.

 _Agreed..if it is big then it's probably dangerous. And I really don't want to pick a fight with anything right now._ Conner then begins jogging towards his destination keeping his active camoflauge on as to not attract whatever was headed this way.

 **Character swap**

As Conner leaves the figure that had been hiding from him uncloaks itself and gives an audiable sigh of relief not knowing that something was headed for his current position.

Valgus 'Manakeet, a zealot class elite, leans against the tree he was hiding behind as the Spartan leaves.

 _The demon picked me up for a moment, I must be careful around him. I do not wish to be discovered yet. Though my chances of survival on this world will increase if we cooperate._

Valgus hears something to his right and activates his active camouflage, takes his energy sword from side and watches as a black scorpion like creature covered in what seemed to be bone, passes by. As the creature passes, Valgus places the sword hilt back onto his side and picks up the beam rifle he dropped.

 _Will the demon be able to handle this creature? It seems significantly stronger than the others._

Valgus then follows it, staying far enough away from it as to not be noticed.

 **Character swap**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office_**

 ** _Time: 2:48 pm_**

"Is the area quarantined off general?"

Ozpin says into a scroll as he looks out his window at the columns of smoke rising into sky in the distance.

"Yes Oz the area is quarantined, my men are searching for survivors as we speak. Although so far all we've found are a few crisply burnt bodies."

General Ironwood says on the other end of the call.

"Good, update me if you find anything will you general? I have a feeling we won't find any survivors."

Ozpin says as he sips coffee from his cup. The elevator behind him makes the familiar dinging sound as Ozpin turns.

"I am afraid we will have to finish this conversation later general, it seems my guests have arrived."

At that team RWBY enters his office and he ends the call and turns his attention to the girls.

"Good afternoon girls, I am sorry for having to call you all here on your day off, but this is urgent and as soon as the rest get here we will begin with why you are here."

Ozpin says as he takes his seat behind his desk.

Yang then looks out the window at the smoke and whistles.

"Didn't realize it had that much smoke. Really must have been big whatever it was."

"Well duh Yang...we all heard the explosion from here. Of course there'd be a lot of smoke."

Weiss says sarcastically to Yang, being a little irritated with having to come here on her day off.

"I know but still... there's just so much. I've never seen that much in one area before."

Yang says as she looks at Weiss.

Blake takes a seat across from Ozpin and looks at the smoke quietly.

"Weiss, it is a lot of smoke. There could have been people hurt."

Ruby says as she looks at the smoke and places her hand on the window.

The elevator door opens and team JNPR steps out and everyone turns to look at them.

Ozpin then places his elbows on the desk and rests his chin in his hands.

"Team JNPR please come in, now that you've arrived we can begin. I'm sure all of you know of the explosion the other night."

They all nod and Ren says "I don't think anyone in Vale missed it."

Ozpin continues "And you're correct Ren, and it's causing everyone to become more fearful because nothing has been said to them about it yet. And it has begun to attract more of the Grimm, I am tasking your teams with going and eliminating these Grimm. I wish you luck."

As Ozpin finishes Pyrrah asks what everyone is thinking.

"Excuse me professor, but what exactly happened over there?"

Ozpin sighs and looks at the smoke.

He stands up and walks over to the window.

"I will tell you soon, for now let me make sure I'm right. Now, you'll be working together to kill these Grimm. You'll begin tomorrow, that is all."

At that both team RWBY and team JNPR left Ozpin's office.

 **A/N**

 **Well I hope that was a good chapter. I don't really have anything to say except for leave your comments and suggestions below, along with your reviews. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight people.**

 **A/N2:**

 **UPDATED CHAPTER A LITTLE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Decided that I might as well continue this story for now since I'll probably forget the plot by the time I get something worth writing this on. In other news I have decided on something big for this chapter. Hope you find this interesting enough.**

 _Location: Crash site of UNSC DOMINATOR_

 _Date: The next day_

 _Time: 7:45 a.m._

Corporal James walks through part of the massive ship that was still intact. General Ironwood had dispatched him and his team of engineers to dismantle the ships engines, once they had found the engine room that is.

"I mean, how hard can it be to remove this engine that they would send us?" One of his men said.

"Private did you think that maybe the general sent us because he doesn't want the SDC getting ahold of it? I mean, look at this, it's a fucking spaceship for gods sake," The corporal said, "what do you think they would do with this?"

"Probably take it and we'd never see it again." The other member of his team, Sargent Oliver, said.

These three were probably the smartest engineers in all of the Atlas military. Though once they entered the engine room of the ship all of their confidence shrunk back as they saw what they would be dealing with.

"Th-that's not a dust reactor is it corporal..." The private said.

"No...no it's not." Corporal James responded, "I have no idea what it is, much less how to work on it.."

He softly sighs to himself, "Let's see what we can do about pulling any data from this hunk of metal while we're here."

At that his team of 3 begin trying to figure out how they are going to remove the "hunk of metal."

 _Location: UNSC DOMINATOR wreckage outside of engine area_

 _Time: 7 minutes later_

Looking into the sky you could see several bullheads flying over as well as a single Atlesian airship floating overhead.

Some soldiers had found a covenant plasma pistol and had accidentally managed to fire it at one of the Atlesian Knights that had been nearby, it had eaten away at the soft metal quickly leaving a very melted pile of scrap metal laying on the ground.

"What is that thing?!?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No clue but it's powerful as hell." The other soldier said.

They thought they had heard a small explosion in the distance, but over their comms they heard one of the engineers call out, "FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE FAST! ENGINE'S GONE UNSTABLE!" And at that every soldier began running in the opposite direction of the wreckage thinking they should get away from the ship as fast as they could.

In less than a minute the ship's slipspace drive detonated and teleported everything within a 3.5 mile radius to oblivion. And it just so happened that a little over half of the Atlesian airship happened to be sitting inside that radius.

And with that, the wreckage of the ship was mostly gone from the face of the planet.

 ** _Character swap_**

 _Location: just outside unknown village ruins_

 _Time: 30 seconds after UNSC DOMINATOR slipspace drive detonation_

 **"I take it that was our "precautions" Alexus?"** Conner said.

"Yes, the Cole Protocol has been initiated.

I didn't think about setting up the remote detonation, but it seems I didn't have to. I wonder if it was the beasts?" Alexus says.

 **"I hope you're wrong, these beasts are annoying, especially the wolf ones, and I'd hate for them to be smart too. Though they are pretty easy to kill. Not even something I'd say is worth calling a warm up. Though if it actually was them then why don't they seem smart?"** Conner says.

"Perhaps it wasn't the beasts, perhaps there is another species on this planet that is intelligent. It would explain the village. And I do think you went a little overboard trying to see how they would fare against some C-12. Anyways the village seems devoid of life, why are we still sitting here?" Alexus asks sounding a little confused.

 **"We're still here because I thought I saw something moving between one of the buildings. And I want to know whether or not it might be something dangerous."** Conner says as he looks through the scope of his 99D Anti-Material sniper rifle.

"I didn't see anything, mind describing it to me?" Alexus asks curiously.

 **"I know it's probably wrong but...I could have sworn it was a person on a horse."** Conner said.

Their conversation was cut short when his motion sensor lit up showing something was coming up behind him.

 **"Shit, this thing again? What the hell is it, you know what..fuck it. I'm tired of this damn thing following me."** Conner says.

He reaches in his bag and pulls his last C-12 charge and begins setting it up as the thing gets closer.

"You realize that's your last C-12 charge right?" Alexus asks.

 **"Yes mom I realize that this is my last charge, but I'm sick of whatever that thing is."** Conner says a little agitated.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Alexus says, "If you need me I'll just be standing by as you carelessly use the last of our C-12."

 **"Thank you, finally some piece and quiet."** Conner says as he finishes preparing the C-12.

He then places it on the ground, covers it with leaves and heads towards the town. About halfway there he stops in a clearing and turns around to wait for whatever would be coming out of the woods.

 ** _Character swap_**

Valgus 'Manakeet walks behind the scorpion creature and watches it closely.

 _This thing is rather slow, I'm sure the demon is far ahead of us by now. I wonder if I should just kill it?_ Valgus thinks.

At that point he had walked into a clearing of some sort, just realizing there is a town ahead of him and an uncloaked SPARTAN staring in his direction. Valgus' eyes widen as he realizes what is taking place, but then an explosion sounds from right under the scorpion. Valgus is knocked unconscious and is thrown several feet back and his suits cloaking device fails.

 ** _Character swap_**

When Conner had waited for the thing to appear from the forest, he certainly wasn't expecting to see a scorpion the size of a scorpion main battle tank come walking out. But when he detonated the explosive, he can definitely say he wasn't expecting to see a zealot class elite go flying.

 **"Was that...?"** He asks with a slight pause after the elite went flying.

"...A zealot class elite following a giant scorpion like creature, that just so happened to be following you? Yes...I do believe it was." Alexus says.

The SPARTAN rushes over and looks down at the unconscious elite, and places the barrel of his Anti-Material sniper rifle against it's head.

 **"It seems it's shield generator is down."** As he says this the elite's eyes fluttered open. And when the elite realized what was happening it's eyes went big, and then Conner pulled the trigger of his rifle sending a bullet through it's head and into the ground.

 **A/N**

 **I've done a few changes to the past chapters as well, for those who read this before this chapter was published you might see the changes as they were some pretty small changes but definitely some important ones. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy it.** And **no as I've said I don't own HALO or RWBY and all rights reserved go to the owners of these amazing universes. And now for some sleep.**

 **A/N2:**

 **Chapter updated a little**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **WELL I'LL START THIS OFF QUICKLY BY SAYING THAT IM LOVING ALL THE FEEDBACK YALL ARE GIVING ME, AND I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK.** **I DO NOT OWN HALO OR RWBY.**

 ** _S_** ** _everal hours later_**

 ** _Location: Ozpin's office_**

Ozpin sighs as he ends the call on his scroll from a rather furious Ironwood. He stands from his chair and walks to the window and looks out towards the smoke and the small group of bullheads and the two Atlesian airships that have gathered around the crash site of the crashed ship.

Ironwood had called him to let him know the situation, it had turned into a venting call for Ironwood that ended up lasting almost thirty minutes.

" _He needs someone in his life, I can't be his counselor forever._ " Ozpin thinks as he sips his coffee. _"What was that blast anyways? It certainly wasn't something I've ever seen before"_

At that Professor Goodwitch steps out of the elevator and walks towards him, the clicking of her heels against the floor breaking the silence as she strode across the room.

"Ozpin, please tell me you have news for me? A lot of the students and staff are getting a bit worried about that wreckage and the blast a few hours ago." She says.

"There is no need to worry professor, they do not need to fear it any longer. It seems that it's gone now, almost all of the wreckage is gone. Along with most if not all of the Atlesian soldiers, Knights, bullheads, and most of the Atlesian airship that was surveying the area." Ozpin says while still looking out towards the wreckage.

Goodwitch's eyes widen as he says this and she nearly drops the clipboard she's holding. "By the gods," she mumbles.

"How did it happen? Do they even know what caused it?"

Ozpin turns around and walks back to his chair and says, "Ironwood said that there was an urgent transmission saying that the engine was unstable moments before detonation. If that were so, then Ironwood quite possibility might have been trying to acquire that engine to better their own technology. If that were true then I would assume that the engineers more than likely didn't know what they were doing."

Goodwitch simply stands there taking in the fact that so many people were lost, if not killed. "What do I tell the students then?" she asks.

"Tell them that there is no reason to worry and that it was just an after explosion from the crashed ship. And nother thing, General Ironwood is on his way here. I want you to escort him to my office when he arrives, and no one is to bother us once he arrives unless it is an absolute emergency." Ozpin says.

"Yes sir, I'll do that right now." Goodwitch says.

And with that she heads back to the elevator and begins her ride back down.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

General Ironwood, and his guards step out of the bullhead and walk towards Professor Goodwitch. "I suppose you're here to escort me then Goodwitch?" he asks.

"Yes, now lets go, I have a class to get to. This way." she says.

They head towards the elevator to Ozpin's office and once there, Ironwood tells his men to wait here and guard the elevator, while Goodwitch returns to her class.

 _A few minutes later_

The elevator dings as the doors open and Ironwood steps out.

"Ah James, good to see you." Ozpin says as Ironwood approaches.

"Good to see you too Ozpin, I wish it was under better conditions though." Ironwood says.

"As do I, now what was so important that you had to see me in person about?" Ozpin asks.

"This," Ironwood places a nicely sized briefcase on Ozpin's desk and opens it and pulls out something and places it on the desk. "This is one of the things that we pulled from the wreckage before it was destroyed." he said.

"What is it?" Ozpin asks.

"As far as we can tell, it's some sort of portable communications device. But that's not why I brought it here. Before the ship wreckage was destroyed it was working, sending some sort of sos signal we think. But what makes it so interesting is the fact that it was receiving an sos signal, not sending one. We figured it was just the ship at first, until the explosion happened." Ironwood says.

"What happened after the explosion?" Ozpin asks as he places his hands together and leans forward onto his desk.

"Watch," Ironwood says, he turns the device towards him and turns one of the nobs on the front of it. A screen on it lights up and shows that it is receiving a message, then it stops, and then begins the message again. "It's still receiving a message, and it hasn't stopped, and listen to this. We figured out how to turn the sound on for it." Ironwood says as he turns another nob.

 ** _"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY. THIS IS SPARTAN B-002 ABOARD THE UNSC DOMINATOR REQUESTING ASSISTANCE FROM ANY UNSC PERSONEL. I HAVE CRASHED ON AN UNKNOWN PLANET AND LOCAL INDIGENOUS WILDLIFE ARE HOSTILE. I REPEAT, I NEED ASSISTANCE. MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY."_**

Ozpin looks up at Ironwood as Ironwood shuts off the radio. "And you said it was playing that even before the explosion?" Ozpin asks.

"That's why I came here Ozpin, it was playing before the explosion but it wasn't playing that before the explosion." Ironwood says.

"Are you suggesting that something or someone survived that crash?" Ozpin asks.

"I don't know Oz, you tell me. It sure seems like something survived, and we can only pick up the signal on this machine. And I need your advice on this before I make a move." Ironwood says.

Ozpin leans back in his chair and places his hands on his chin as he thinks. "Well you have a point about the signal, I suppose something did survive then. If that is the case then we need to find whatever survived and bring it back here. Being an alien to this planet could get you killed, especially if you actually are an alien. James, begin searching beyond the crashsite for this being, don't let anyone know about this yet, and when you find this alien. Bring it back here, we don't need anyone starting a war that we won't win." Ozpin says.

"Ok Oz, I'll leave this here with you," Ironwood gestures to the radio as he heads for the elevator, "let me know if the signal changes."

"I will, and James, try to be civil with the alien if you can would you?" Ozpin says with a little concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Oz, I'm going to try my hardest." Ironwood says as the doors of the elevator close, leaving Ozpin with the radio.

"Now, if this can receive messages, could it send messages then I wonder?" Ozpin whispers to himself.

 ** _Character swap_**

Conner had been had been surprised to see the elite earlier that day, and when he got into town he wasn't surprised to see it infested with the wolf like creatures. But he still wanted to know what happened to the person who was riding the horse he saw earlier? All of the wolf creatures were easily killed, he did run into some bear like creatures though but his two energy swords he had taken, one from the wreckage and the other from the elite, had made quick work of the bears.

 **"Even though these things are easy to kill, they're getting on my nerves"** Conner says.

"Yes well be glad they are easy to kill, we don't have a lot of ammo to spare you know." Alexus says.

 **"Yeah but I wish they would put up a little more fight than that though, it's like I'm killing grunts, which now that I think about it, grunts were a little weaker than these things."** Conner says, **"Still though, What the hell happened to that guy on the horse though? And how the hell did he get past all these things?"**

As he finishes saying that he hears a roar not to far from him off to his right. He raises his battle rifle and heads towards the sound, only to find a group of the bear like creatures surrounding a creature that he had never expected to see.

 **"Oh, so that's how the horse and guy got past these things, it fucking was one. Alexus, what do I have that can make this easier for me?" Conner asks.**

"Well for starters we could use some C-12, oh wait, you used it all. Other than that I suppose the only other thing you grabbed that would make this easy would be the railgun." Alexus says.

Conner starts running to where he dropped his bag of supplies, only to watch it get smashed just as he got to it by a giant black hand, and then something roars behind him as he turns to face the creatures.

 **"How about now Alexus, anything else?"** Conner asks.

"Nope, good luck." Alexus says as she stops talking to him.

 **"Gee thanks."** Conner says as he lobs a few grenades at the creatures and fires his battle rifle at the bear like creatures. **"If I can kill the smaller ones, then I can focus on the bigger one."**

Once they are dealt with he activates his active camouflage and vanishes from sight. The big guy-on-a-horse thing begins frantically searching everywhere for him. And then starts randomly slamming his arms into the ground all around itself trying to hit Conner. When it can't find him it stops and starts walking around until something lands on it's back.

 **"What would happen if I cut your head off I wonder?"** Conner says as he ignites his two energy swords and slices off it's head and jumps off. It falls to the ground but doesn't evaporate. Conner then deactivates his active camo.

 **"Huh, guess some of you do act like normal creatures. You lay down and die, and don't evaporate."** Conner says.

"Conner I don't think it's dead." Alexus chimes in.

 **"It laid down and died like it should, what are you talking about "it isn't dead"?"** Conner says as he points one of his swords at it.

Just then the beast starts gets up and charges at him full speed

Conner rolls to the side just before it gets to him, and it slams into the building that was behind Conner. It goes right through the wall of the house and the house collapses on top of it. **"Shit, ok I guess everything like that needs to evevaporate when it dies."** Conner says.

He rushes towards it and slices one of it's back legs off with his sword as it tries to free itself from the wreckage. He approaches it's head and looks at it as it tries desperately to escape. **"Damn you're ugly."** Conner says, and not even a second later, Conner brings his sword down upon it's neck, slicing it's head off.

As Conner begins to walk away from the evaporating beast, he hears a voice over the radio.

"Hello?"

 **A/N**

 **WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS. AND AGAIN, I DON'T HAVE A SET SCHEDULE FOR WHEN THESE CHAPTERS COME OUT. IT'LL BE JUST WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE WRITING.** **AND YIPEE FOR ME CAUSE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE DONE SO FAR!!**

 **ANYWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW, AND/OR PM ME. ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS OR JUST REVIEWS IN GENERAL WOULD BE NICE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **So I wanna start off by saying thank you all for your help and your patience. To answer a few of the questions you may have I'll begin by saying that if you look at the title and scroll down some you'll see that it says J. Cutter, that being said James Cutter is the captain of the Spirit of Fire, meaning the ship will be in this story. While it won't show up officially for quite some time, our SPARTAN will be getting back up.**

 ***cough cough* and for those of you wondering he will have his aura unlocked. But to give you a brief description of what I have planned, I will say this. Aura is the manifestation of your soul and emotions, if your soul is pure/innocent (aka not seen an alien race literally commit genocide of your race since you were a kid) it is strong, but his is not. So you can expect his to not protect him hardly at all, it might protect him from maybe one shot, MAYBE. I have a reason for this and you will see it in due time. The rest of your questions will be answered in time.**

 **(random portal opens beside me and a blue spartan steps out) Hello, my name is Caboose. Have you seen my lucky penny?**

 **Um..no..wait.. YOU'RE CABOOSE!?**

 **Yes I am Caboose, and I need to go so bye friend (steps back into portal and it closes)**

 **(Blinks and rubs my face)**

 **I think I need to go have my brain checked...anyways..onto the story.**

After Conner had made contact with the other person on the other side of the radio, which took a few minutes due to the person not taking their hand of the talk button on the microphone, he was able to talk to the person and was able to arrange for him to be picked up. He gave them a brief description of his location and they said they knew where he was and would be sending someone to his location shortly.

Conner made his way over to his crushed duffle bag to see what he could salvage from it, and to his surprise the railgun he had grabbed had survived being crushed with it having only having been indented a little and having a lot of abrasions on it.

 **"Alexus, is it still operable in this condition?"** Conner asked.

"It should be, though I wouldn't recommend using it until it's fixed. I recommend sticking with your other weapons for now." Alexus said.

 **"Got it."** Conner said as he placed the weapon to the side and proceeded to scrounge through the rest of his supplies.

 **"Looks like I'm only gonna have a few rounds for it though.** " he said as he picked up the 4 tungsten-carbide slugs that were salvageable, **"That thing crushed almost everything in here. I'm surprised that it could hit so hard. What the hell was that thing anyway?"**

"I honestly don't know, perhaps the people that we're going to talk to will know?" Alexus questions. "I have lots of questions for these people."

 **"Well you'll be able to ask them soon."** Conner says.

As he looks through his supplies for anything else salvageable, he places them around him.

 **"Well, the bag itself is shot. I was able to salvage two canisters of bio-foam, the Magnum is in usable condition, only one frag was salvageable, and the silencer for the battle rifle is fine. Everything else is junk."** Conner puts everything else back in the bag and throws it on the street and crushes the remains into dust.

"Was that necessary?" Alexus asks.

 **"Considering how we don't know anything about the people on this planet, and the fact that there are things about this world that just seem off, I don't want to take any chances just yet. Aset denial is top priority according to the Cole Protocol."** Conner says as he starts taking inventory of what he has on him.

 **"Two energy swords, one sniper rifle with two extra magazines, one battle rifle with a few hundred extra rounds, one possible railgun with four rounds, one Magnum with only the ammo that's in the gun, two canisters of bio-foam, three frags left, and two smoke grenades..hang on. Didn't that elite have some weapons on it?"**

"Yes, and I wouldn't leave them lying around if I were you. Since you don't want to take any chances that is." Alexus says.

Conner gets his stuff together and heads back towards the body of the elite and takes whatever he can.

 **"Ok, four plasma grenades, one plasma rifle, one beam rifle, a spare cloaking device, and a shielding device. I think that's everything this thing had."** Conner says as he tries to find places to put stuff. **"I need to find something to put all this in, I can't carry everything."**

"Perhaps we can ask the people coming if they have anything we can carry it in?" Alexus says.

 **"Yeah, maybe."** Conner says.

His radio then comes to life and the same voice of the person from earlier comes on.

"Excuse me Conner, but your transport will arrive in a few moments to get you." the voice says.

 **"Understood, uh, I actually have a question. Do you know if they will have anything with them that could carry some of my equipment? My bag got destroyed."** Conner asks.

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually know what they have on board, but I'm sure they might have something with them. By the way it just occurred to me that I didn't tell you my name earlier, I am Professor Ozpin." the person now identified as Ozpin says.

 **"Well Ozpin, where will this transport be taking me?"** Conner asks.

"The transport will be taking you to one of our airships where you will talk with a man named James Ironwood. He is the general of the Atlesian military. He will then decide on whether or not to allow you into the city to talk with me." Ozpin says.

 **"Understood, I will be waiting. Conner out."** Conner says as he closes the channel.

 **"Well what do you think of our situation Alexus?"**

"I think it's rather interesting actually, this could be a _FIRST ENCOUNTER_ scenario actually now that I think about it. It would explain why we haven't picked up any UNSC transmissions." Alexus says.

 **"Well, I'll let you think about that. And I think it may be best to not let a lot of people know about you just yet."** Conner says.

"I agree, a highly intelligent artificial intelligence along with a massive armored "alien," yeah I can see that being a problem." Alexus says. "By the way, our ride's here."

A dropship of sorts then flies over and begins circling the village looking for a place to land.

 **"You think we should let them know we're over here?"** Conner asks as he grabbed a smoke grenade.

"Well yes, it is here for us after all." Alexus says, but before he could pull the pin on the grenade the ship starts descending on the other side of the village.

 **"Nevermind then, we'll just do it the old fashioned way."** Conner says as he draws his battle rifle and begins to run towards where he saw the ship land.

Once he gets closer he activates his active camouflage and starts creeping up on the vessel to get a good look at it and the people operating it.

 ** _Character swap_**

As the bullhead sat down, it's doors opened to dispense several Atlesian soldiers, as well as a few Atlesian Knights, and a woman with white hair, and a sword on her hip.

"Get this area secured, and begin watching for this "Conner" we're here for." Winter Schnee orders.

She then begins to turn her gaze to the village. Scanning for any kind of movement. She begins to focus on one area in particular. Swearing to herself that she had just seen something move there.

A yell from one of her men caught her attention. She drew her sword and turned to face the threat. But when she did she saw just what had happened. One of her men had been caught off guard by a Beowolf, several others had also appeared and took a few Atlesian Knights by surprise and swiftly destroyed them and were proceeding to head for her.

But as she took a defensive position, two loud shots rang out behind her; and with each burst, one Beowolf fell to the ground dead. When Winter turned towards the sound of the shots, she found herself looking at a massive armored figure with a skull like helmet that had rustic stripes in an X covering where a face would be. The being who she surmised was Conner began walking towards her with a gun of sorts aimed in her general direction. Before she could react it fired off another burst and when she realized she wasn't the one being shot at, she turned to see the last Beowolf fall to the ground and begin to disintegrate. And to her surprise the figure ran over to the fallen man and began to inspect him.

" **He needs medical attention now, his wounds are deep."** It said.

A few men had ran back to see what was going on, and a few ran over to grab the man and pull him to the side as the rest raise their weapons and point them at the armored figure.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" One of the men asked.

" **I am SPARTAN B-002 Conner, I'm awaiting pick up from the Atlesian military."** He replied as he began to steadily raise his weapon a little.

"Stand down! This is our VIP men." Winter began to placate her squad.

" I apologize Conner. We did not know it was you, we weren't told what you looked like." Winter apologized in a curt tone.

 _This is the "Alien" we're supposed to pick up? He's massive, and look at all those weapons._ Winter thought. _He took out those Beowolfs with only a few shots, and where did he even come from?_

" **So then you are my ride then? It's about time you got here."** He says.

"Well when you have to meet an alien for the first time, wouldn't you be cautious about it too?" She said as she crossed her arms.

Conner laughs a little. **"Believe me, been there done that, never want to do it again. As a matter of fact, do you happen to have a body bag with you?"** He asks.

Winter stands there for a second wondering why he would ask something like that. "We do, but why would you need it?" She asks.

" **Oh it's not for me, I want to bag the alien back at the edge of the forest to show your commander and this Ozpin person. I figured I'd show them what a real alien looks like."** Conner says.

"What alien?" Winter asks.

" **You want to see you'll have to get the bag then."** Conner says as he begins walking towards the dropship and sits on the edge. **"Preferably a larger one, maybe the size of a bear."** He added.

Winter looked at her men. "Load up, let's get going." She walked towards the ship and gets in and grabs a body bag from one of the ships compartments and hands it to Conner. "Here's your body bag. But I'm coming with you to see it."

" **Fine by me, tell the pilot it's on the other side of the village near the forest edge."** Conner says.

The ship then takes off and flies to the area Conner said and lands. Conner and Winter get out of the ship and begin to walk towards the body of the dead elite. Once there Winter covers her mouth as she sees it.

"What is that?! It smells horrible." She says.

" **That, is a Zealot class elite, but it's race is a**

 **Sangheili. It is part of a religious Hegemony of races known as the Covenant. They want to eradicate the Human race from the void."** He said nonchalantly, **"And it is dead, that's why it smells."** Conner said as he puts the body in the bag and zips it up. **"Oh, I wanted to ask if you had anything that could hold some of my equipment?"**

"Yes but the only thing we have would be another body bag. Will that work?" Winter says.

" **Yeah that's fine, I just can't carry everything I have. It's gonna fall off my back at some point."** Conner says.

Conner then picks it up and carries it to the ship and puts it in and steps to the side and allows Winter to get in before he gets in. The doors close on either side of the ship as it begins to take off and head towards general Ironwood's airship, and Winter hands him another body bag to put his stuff in.

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Date: Unknown_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

In the inkling black of an unknown quadrant of space, a deceivingly dead ship bursts to life. _"Captain… something has happened."_

 **A/N**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know, not that exciting, or maybe it was. Anyways I'd like to give credit to (TheDidactsHand) for helping with editing this chapter as well as helping with the lore I requested help on. And I want to thank all of you who did help me with the lore. Though I do want to say that I will be tweaking some of it as I go along. Don't worry it won't be something like bringing Sargent Johnson back from the dead AND I WILL NOT THROW MASTER CHIEF INTO THIS STORY. He's had enough of the spotlight for now.**

 **Anyways if you can guess what the ship at the end was you can have bonus points. :D**

 **Well that's all I have to say, until next chapter that is.**

" _In the end… All the chess pieces go back into the same box."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hey welcome back everyone, sorry it took so long to write this. I just started a new job and I've been worn out and asleep most of the time, so I hate to say it but my chapters may be A) shorter than normal or B) a longer time before they come out. But they will still come. And I want to acknowledge (TheDiadactshand) as my editor and I suppose partner when it comes to writing this? But I think it's time I stopped talking and started writing the story.**

Once the bullhead sat down inside the hangar of the airship, the doors opened, and an escort of Atlesian Knights came up on either side of the door on the port side of the bullhead. Winter Schnee stepped out of the bullhead first, then came the massive seven foot tall armored figure with two body bags, which caused everyone in the area to stop and stare with caution, and more than a little bit of fear.

One stern look from the pale specialist, ensured those who had stopped went back to working once more.

The group then was escorted out of the hangar and towards the control room of the airship. As Conner walked through the halls, a group of men came up and took one of the bags from him(Granted with much difficulty, as the full grown Sangheili weighed around eight hundred pounds.) and headed off to the ships other bag he kept very close to his person. The men looked confused and gave a questioning glance to the specialist escorting the Spartan.

Winter was curt with her reply.."That one is his personal items. You may retrieve the bag whenever he finds something more suitable." The men nodded in understanding and left with the Alien on a heavy duty stretcher.

The group then began heading towards the control room once more, passing several guards posted outside the doors of certain rooms. Conner began speaking to Alexis through his neural implant.

" _So what do you think of their ship so far, I'm sure you've been keeping track of the general design since we got here."_ Conner says.

" _So far I think they went more for looks than durability and capability. Though I must say, I find it intriguing to know what their power source is. It's definitely not nuclear or slipspace, perhaps some other form of fueling we haven't discovered yet?"_ Alexis asks curiously.

" _Maybe it's magic."_ Conner says sarcastically.

" _Magic is just science we don't understand yet, I will think on it more later. It seems we're almost to our destination."_ Alexis says.

The group enters a set of doors and steps onto the bridge of the ship. Standing by one of the consoles is a man in a white uniform, when the group enters he turns to meet them. He immediately notices the massive armored figure among the group, but his eyes then fall upon Winter.

"Winter." He says with a slight nod towards her "I expect a report later. But for now.." He turns to Conner. "I will speak to you and the alien in my office." He says still talking to Winter.

"Understood, sir." Winter says with a nod and the three of them step through a door off to the side and into Ironwood's office.

Once inside the man steps behind his desk and sits down, Winter moves to stand behind him. The alien moves behind the chairs that are in front of the desk and remains standing. And they begin a long talk with Ironwood trying to get as much information about Conner's purpose on Remnant.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So...short chapter right? Yeah I started it 3 months ago roughly. This one kinda just threw me for a loop because I wanted to go into detail with their conversation but it's just...to much detail that I don't have time for.**_

 _ **But yeah hope you guys liked it, I do plan on putting out more chapters I just gotta find the time to write them. Anyways, I'll catch you guys later and I look forward to any feedback.**_


End file.
